startrekmicroshipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Innerspace/Strike Force Characters
Unlike their Star Wars Micro Machines line, Galoob never released any mini characters alongside the ships. However, Playmates Toys produced two lines in the mid-late 1990's: Star Trek: Innerspace and Star Trek: Strike Force, both of which featured mini character toys. '''Average height: '''1.25" Star Trek: Innerspace The Innerspace series is very much a companion to the larger Playmates line of figures, and echoes its focus on The Next Generation. The initial run featured only Next Generation toys, and subsequent lines expanded to include the original series and DS9. The approach to the vehicles was very much to squeeze in some form of scene into the vehicle at the expense of proportions, ending up in many cases with a deformed, 'bubbly' vehicle. Despite the packaging stating that they contained a 'detailed reproduction of the interior' the inside of the ships was mostly a themed seating area (notable exceptions being the shuttle crafts and the Enterprise). The figures have movable legs but fixed arms, and the can be somewhat precarious to stand up. Largely they mimicked the poses of the larger Playmates figures, such as Riker firing a phaser whilst holding up a cautionary hand. Mini Playsets These transforming playsets ranged from ships to role play accessories, and featured locations from the shows. USS Enterprise-D * Picard (Casual Uniform), Riker, Data Ferengi Marauder * Picard (Casual Uniform), Ferengi Cardassian Galor-class Warship * Dukat, Odo USS Stargazer * Picard (Duty Uniform), Q Excelsior-class Starship * Riker, LaForge Galileo * Kirk, Scotty Type 2 Phaser * Worf, Data, Q Medical Tricorder * LaForge, Crusher, Locutus Personal Communicator * Riker, Data Shuttlecraft Goddard * LaForge, Troi Borg Cube * Picard (Casual Uniform), Borg Drone Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Worf, Gowron Romulan Warbird * Sela, Picard as a Romulan USS Defiant * Sisko, Worf (DS9 Uniform) Star Trek: Strike Force Launching after the Innerspace series, the Strike Force range aimed for more realistically proportioned vehicles intended for display, at the expense of being able to easily accommodate the figures, and only seating one. An example is that the Klingon Bird of Prey can only seat a figure with the top hatch open. The Enterprise is an exception, in order to fit a figure in the saucer section gains a strange bump in the middle. Rather than focusing solely on the Next Generation the vehicle selection is broader from the original movies through to Voyager. Mimicking the Star Wars Micro Machines, the range also had transforming heads, which opened out to reveal locations never featured in the shows. The figures are very slightly taller than the Innerspace series and have movable arms and legs, plus a connection between the feet to help them stand on their own. Vehicle Collection These ship replicas opened up to allow characters to sit in them. Cardassian Warship * Dukat, Garak USS Enterprise-D * Picard, Riker Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Kruge, Valkris Ferengi Marauder * Bok, Jason Vigo Maquis Fighter * Chakotay, Torres Head-to-Head Playsets Similar to Star Wars Micro Machines' Transforming Action Sets, these character busts opened to reveal a scene with play features. Klingon/Klingon Great Hall * Worf, K'mpec, Gowron, Klingon Warrior Borg/Borg Temple * Data, Hugh, Lore, Borg Drone Micro Figure Packs These packs were found in similar packaging to Playmates' Warp Factor figures, and included a variety of characters from the series and movies. Klingon Warriors * Worf, Kahless, K'Ehleyr, Kurn, B'Etor, Klingon Warriors x2 Starfleet Away Team * Starfleet Security personnel x7 Borg Assimilation Team * Locutus, Borg Queen, Borg Drones x5 Ferengi Commerce Team * Zek, Letek, Rom, Brunt, Nausicaan, Quark, Pel Comparisons to Micro Machines Characters Category:Playmates Toys Category:People